Elizabeth Chynoweth
Elizabeth Warleggan was the first love interest of Ross PoldarkRoss Poldark, Prologue. When Ross left for war, she met Francis Poldark and married him instead, because she thought she loved him better. They get a child together 1784, Geoffrey Charles which is her favourite. Later she remarriage with George Warleggan and got the child Valentin 1794. She died in childbirth 1799 with George's daughter Ursula. Appearance She was described as beautifulRoss Poldark, Chapter 4 and she got it from her motherJeremy Poldark Book 2, Chapter 3 who was of blue blood. Her hair colour was blond and her eyes was big and grey. History Ross was Elizabeth's first love and they agreed to marry each other when she was about 17 years old. Though under unexpected happening, Ross had to leave for the war during two years. Ross Poldark November 1783. Elizabeth married Francis Poldark and by that she become the mistress of Trenwith. In October 1784 she gave birth to a son which she decide should call Geoffrey-Charles. Demelza July 1788. It was the christening of Demelza and Ross's first child, Julia. They invited lot of people there among Elizabeth. She was quiet and stand by herself during the party. Jeremy Poldark August 1790. George visited Trenwith and met Elizabeth. To Geoffrey Charles he brought a toy horse. Later even Francis came home. George complement Elizabeth beauty to Francis and called her "a beauty which is untouched by ill luck or indifferent health". Elizabeth wanted him to stay, but he told he could not. George also encourage them to reopen the mine Gambler, but Francis say it's impossible. Francis start to discuss his cousin, Ross and the trial against him. He had found a paper about Ross seemed as a bad man and he gave it to Elizabeth. She is horrified and Francis suspect George. Elizabeth tried to stop and arguing because they owe George lot of money and she wanted his friendship and his admiring. December 1790. Mrs. Tabb cut her arm and asked for Dr. Enys. Dwight Enys met Elizabeth and they quickly start to talk about Francis. Elizabeth told Dwight that she suspected her husband for trying to commit suicide during the trial and ask Dwight if he knew something. They continued as Agatha spoke about historical persons. They talked about Demelza and Ross. Finally she asked hi to send an invitation to let Ross, Demelza and Dwight himself spend the Christmas at Trenwith. On the way out Francis came home. They accept the invitation and came to Trenwith over Christmas. Elizabeth was happy to see them. She had dressed up with her challenging crimson flared. They ate and after the dinner, the women went to Elizabeth's room. Ross propose that Francis would open wheel Grace again with him. When most of the people had gone to bed Elizabeth stayed to clean after the dinner. At the time Ross also came down in searching for his pipe. He helped her and they had a small conversation. He asked her if she was unhappy by marring into the Poldark family. Now Ross and Francis was going to risk everything again. Elizabeth brought the conversation to another subject about her marriage of Francis instead of Ross. They finished and Elizabeth told him to go to bed. June 1791. Demelza and Ross's child Jeremy Poldark was born and therefore a small arrangement is made and just Dwight, Francis, Elizabeth, Verity and Andrew is there. I was also the opening ceremony of wheel Grace. They ate and suddenly Francis say that they should bing a toast for Demelza. She protest but Andrew agreed and the other with him. Elizabeth thought a bit later. Warleggan 1:st May 1792. Francis was at the mine and Elizabeth at home, when George came to visit her. She run to meet him. He had brought a clock as a gift to Geoffrey-Charles. Elizabeth thought it to be too expensive. She told George how grateful she was about him, letting her parents live at his home. As the conversation continue, they finally reach the main subject George wanted to discuss. He want to see Elizabeth openly and befriend Francis again. She agree but dough it. Hi returned right after six a clock when she was sitting at the window. She told him about George. Elizabeth took George word for true. Francis was not pleased at didn't want any bitterness with Ross and warned her about becoming friend with George. 24:th May 1792. Mr. Trevaunance had arrange a supper party. Lot's of people came, as Elizabeth and Francis. on her right side was Ross. As they sat there she use the opportunity to tell him her true feelings for him. She didn't loved Francis, but in the beginning of her marriage she thought that. After the party she rod home in company with her husband, Ross and Demelza. Around September 1792. At Trenwith Elizabeth is home waiting for Francis to return from the mine. She send Geoffrey Charles to bed wondering what was taking up his time. Later the same day he was found dead in the mine. Now she was a widow and every Thursday Ross came to visit her. She had many visitors but he was one of the most regular, and George of course. In a time like this she needed their liking. Ross helped her with the juridical and afterwards the had a little chat. George usually brought gifts, mostly to Geoffrey Charles and the rest gave her company. However, she felt a bit more freedom after Francis death. George propose to Elizabeth who except it. She told Ross in a letter. He got very and raped her. Later she married George anyway. The Black Moon Married to George Elizabeth got pregnant again. She fake a fall and make it look like he was born a month too early. He was named Valentin. The four Swans The beginning of October 1795. The Angry Tide August 1798. George had invited an important person Christopher Hawkins to discuss the parliament matter. Elizabeth think he made it too fancy, but he wanted to impress. June 1799. Mary and Elizabeth Warleggan was shopping. They didn't get along very well, and disagreed in many matters. They were different in status and liking. Elizabeth helped her choosing and shared some words about Rowella as they passed her home. Then Osborn came out, and Elizabeth asked about her cousin. August 1799. George has arrangement an party though Elizabeth didn't like it. He reinvited Christopher Hawkins. Elizabeth talked a bit to Monk Adderley. Geoffrey Charles made an bad comment about Valentine which coursed jealousy from George. Because of that Elizabeth visit a Doctor Anseim in London. He had a good reputation about women birth. She asked him for a medicine that would make the baby she was wearing, to birth earlier. He do as she bids but warn her that the medicine may course the uterus to contraction, but might not stop after and would be a risk for her. Decamber 1799. Elizabeth visit Morwenna when George was in London. They talked about Morwennan's future with Drake. When Elizabeth was about to leave it began to blow up to storm. Morwenna therefore followed Elizabeth to Trenwith. She asked Morwenna to stay for awhile and so she did. Then George came home and met Morwenna. leaved they met and Elizabeth could hear them arguing. He asked her about Drake which led to an arguing and he drove her out. Elizabeth got very upset about it. She finally decide to take the medicine she got to make an end to George suspicions about Valentin not being George's son. The birth went well and she got a girl. She wanted it to call Ursula after her Godmother and family member. Later she felt pain and both Doctor Behenna and Doctor Enys. A while later she died because of the medicine. References Reed more Category:Human Category:Chynoweth